warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Sons
The Iron Sons are an Adeptus Astartes chapter founded in the 22nd Founding. Their predecessors are the Imperial Fists, making their Primarch Rogal Dorn. History 482.M38: The Hadean Campaign 563.M40: The Tesaran Treason After an Ork invasion, the shrine world of Tesara was left battered and wartorn. The defensive forces only managed a narrow victory that seemed miraculous to all who heard the tale. An inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, Solomon Rayne, grew suspicious, as the battle would surely had been lost, since reinforcements were incapable of reaching the planet in time, and the forces already deployed were vastly inferior to the invading orks. He suspected that the Tesaran guard had received aid from forces not aligned with the Imperium, and he feared that the vile forces of Chaos had a hand in it. When trying to make contact with the planet, he received no response. He sent some of his forces down to investigate the situation, and to report back as soon as possible. Upon making planetfall, they discovered ruins of what was once a grand city. As they walked through the streets, they saw the corpses of humans and orks alike. The further into the city they went, the fewer bodies there were, though there were tracks that indicated that they had been dragged towards the centre. The team pressed on, and a few hundred metres later, they saw a huge pile of bodies in the distance, with disturbing standards erected around it. The standard showed the symbol of the dark god of plague and despair; Nurgle. The team quickly retreated and set up a communications post to give inquisitor Rayne a report of the situation. They warned that the world was infested with the powers of Chaos, and told of the horrific scene to which they bore witness. After giving a report, the team leader ordered a retreat back to their vessel. They could not afford to linger any longer. On their return, however, they were ambushed by a group of cultists bringing back corpses. The team was outnumbered 2 to 1, and had no obvious or easy escape route. The cultists, using their newly received chaotic gifts, slaughtered the forward team, and dragged their bodies back to be used as a part of the monument they had discovered only minutes earlier. In orbit, Solomon Rayne was sending out a distress call to any available nearby forces, warning that a valuable shrine world had been conquered by the forces of Chaos. The nearest responders were the Iron Sons, alongside a few Imperial Guard regiments. The Iron Sons pledged their entire forces to save Tesara from the grip of Nurgle. They emerged from the Warp only days after heeding the distress call. Geneseed The Iron Sons are successors of the Imperial Fists, and have inherited all the peculiarities of their geneseed. A mutation that has happened in the Iron Sons geneseed is that the eye-colour of those who have received the full implants changes from their natural eye colour to either red, orange, yellow, or lime. Beyond that, their geneseed is no different than that of the Imperial Fists. Combat Doctrine The Iron Sons follow the Codex Astartes in terms of combat doctrine and organisation, though will defy it if the circumstances of the battle calls for it. They are obsessed with efficiency, and as such will utilise tactics that eliminate their foe as quickly as possible, and with the least casualties possible. Traditions Equipment The Iron Sons are mainly supplied by the Forge World Sideris. The power armour produced there is mainly mark VII power armour with an armoured collar, akin to that on the mark VIII power armour. As such, most of the Iron Sons have armoured collars on their power armour. Since the Iron Sons are obsessed with efficiency, they always use well-maintained and modern equipment. They always use the best kind of armour, weaponry, vehicles, etc. that they can get their hands on. As such, they have very few relics in their armoury. Most of the relics that they come across are sent to either the Imperial Fists, or to one of their successors. The few relics that the Iron Sons do possess are all extremely well-maintained, and are usually not incredibly old. They have a single suit of Mk. III armour, which is used exclusively for ceremonial purposes. Even so, it has been restored to be as close to brand new as possible. Relics The relics the Iron Sons have include: * Mk. III Iron Power Armour Used exclusively for ceremonial purposes, it was still restored as best as possible, and is also extremely well-maintained. When not in use, it stands on display within the Ouranos. * Unknown pattern Power Sword One of the few relics belonging to the Iron Sons that is used regularly in battle. The pattern is unknown, but it is estimated to date back to in between M32 and M34. It is shaped slightly similarly to a cutlass. It is currently used by Phaedrus Antioch. Notable Iron Sons * Evander Athanatus - Chapter Master * Phaedrus Antioch - 2nd Company Captain * Straton Amadeus - Chaplain * Kassander Machiphus - Techmarine * Eramean Adenus - Force Commander * Drakon Alcaeus - Tactical Marine Sergeant * Alexios Ischyrus - Devastator Marine Sergeant * Zephyros Arcturus - Assault Marine Sergeant * Artemios Siopil - Scout Sergeant Trivia Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:22nd Founding Category:Tardir